el enmascarado contra el decapitado
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: el zorro( diego ) llega al pueblo de sleepy hollow para un negocio , alli conoce al agente ichabod crane y a katrina van helsen , ahora el conocera la leyenda de un jinete del infierno que aterroriza el pequeño pueblo , ahora los tres se uniran para resolver el misterio que aqueja al pueblo , diego aprendera que las cosas no son lo que parecen y hay algo mas a parte de lo que vemos
1. Chapter 1

**la llegada del zorro y la leyenda del jinete **

luego de una noche de viaje en un carruaje llego al pequeño pueblo de sleepy holow un joven español de nombre Juan Diego de la vega , el llego al pueblo para arreglar un negocio con relación al ganado de su hacienda , cuando entro al pueblo Diego decidió viajar a caballo , era un caballo de color cafe con las patas y la nariz blancas , con los flecos muy bien peinados , diego vio varias granjas con ovejas , diego se detuvo en una herrería para que su caballo descansara , diego se sentó en una taberna y ordeno un plato de frijoes con carne y una botella de vino mediana , despues de pagar la cuenta y tener el caballo descansado , se pone a hablar con el herrero mientras herraba su caballo

diego : este lugar es muy frio verdad nacho

nacho : uno se acostumbra señor , ademas mi familia vivió aquí por tres generaciones

diego : este campo debe ser muy hermoso en primavera

nacho : o si , todo el campo se llena de flores silvestres

diego : lo imagino , oh ¿ mi caballo esta listo ?

nacho : si , ¿ quiere que le deje los lugares donde estare ?

diego : claro , siempre puedo contar contigo

diego siguio su camino , hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo , freno su caballo para ver que un joven tenia problemas con su caballo , diego bajo con su cantimplora de agua y vio a un joven agente de su misma edad , piel blanca y pelos algo disparatados

ichabod : gracias por su ayuda , mi nombre es ichabod crane

diego : mucho gusto , soy diego de la vega de los angeles

ichabod : yo soy un agente de nueva york , sabe estoy aquí para asegurar que las probaciones lleguen con bien a mi pueblo

diego se separa del joven agente y se dirigue por un sendero , pero escucha un grito de terror , era una mujer que estaba siendo robada , ella tenia un niño junto a ella , el hombre estaba forcejeando con ella , pero diego hace lo que sabe hacer mejor , se saca la chaqueta dejando ver sus vestimentas de negro , se puso su antifaz y se subió a su caballo , cabalgo hasta donde estaba el ladrón , pero cuando llegaba , el ladrón lo miro y se notaba muy pálido , como si viera un fantasma , el zorro ( diego ) baja de su caballo y desenfunda su espada , el ladran hace lo mismo peor al ver la capa negra y la vestimenta negra que tenia lo confundio con el jinete y salio corriendo gritando " el jinete " " el jinete "

zorro (diego ) : ¿ esta bien señorita ?

katrina : si , pero ¿quien es usted ?

zorro ( diego ) : me llaman " el zorro "

katrina : gracias zorro

el zorro sube a su caballo y comenzo a cabalgar , se adentro en el bosque y al caer la noche escucho que alguien lo seguia , al voltear la vista noto un caballo negro igual que el de el , tornado su caballo era idéntico al caballo que lo seguí , cuando el jinete se acerco a el zorro , noto que no tenia cabeza , el jinete desenfundo su espada y con un saco junto a su caballo se diriguio al pueblo , el zorro acelero su caballo para llegar para detenerlo

continuara...


	2. el zorro cabalga solo

**el zorro cabalga solo**

luego de ver al jinete del infierno , el zorro cabalga a todo galope para alcanzar al jinete , un aldeano que corría despavorido trataba de huir , peor el jinete cabalgo hacia el , con su espada desenfundada trato de decapitar al pueblerino , el zorro con su latigo , atrapa el brazo del jinete y lo derriba de su caballo , el jinete corta el latigo con su espada , el aldeano precensio como el enmascarado peleaba contra el decapitado , el jinete se subio a su caballo y el zorro le hizo la contra , el jinete usa una soga como latigo , el zorro y le jinete se vatieron en un duelo con latigos , mientras los caballos corrian en circulo , el zorro recibio varios latigazos , el sol se asomaba por el horizonte el jinete noto los rayos del sol y freno el ataque adentrándose en el bosque , el zorro decide salir del bosque al ver el amanecer , el zorro se cambia de ropa y ve varias personas armadas con mosquetes , diego sale del bosque y los aldeanos lo rodearon lo cargaron en un carruaje y se lo llevaron

marshal : descuide señor , ya lo salvamos del jinete

diego : ¿del jinete ? ¿ de que estan hablando ?

balthus : del jinete sin cabeza , sabe usted es muy afortunado de salir vivo del bosque

diego : no es un jinete lo que vi

diego fue llebado a la casa de los van tassel , diego se sienta un una silla y balthus le ofrece un desayuno , cuando termino de desayunar entra la hija de este , katrina le traia una nota a su padre

balthus : don diego de la vega , le presento a mi hija katrina van tassel

diego : mucho gusto señorita , usted ¿ de donde viene ?

katrina : de mi cuarto , bajo de ahi

balthus : no te escuche bajar por las escaleras , ¿fuiste al bosque verdad ?

katrina : si y trataron de robarme , pero un hombre lo impidio

balthus : ¿ un hombre ?

katrina : si , era un hombre vestido de negro , me dijo que le decian el zorro

diego : si , en los angeles es un forajido al cual tiene precio su cabeza , todos dicen que es un hombre muy protector de la ley

balthus : el zorro es un hombre comun y corriente

pero al escuchar esto , un anciano de muy avanzada edad que conocia el pueblo de los angeles se puso de pie , al anciano decidio argumentar lo de el zorro , el lo conocia bien con la leyenda de su pueblo

pascual : no señor , el no es un hombre común , en los angeles se comenta su verdadera historia

diego : ¿ el zorro tiene biografía ?

pascual : si , dicen que nacio una noche de lluvia , que su espada fue forjada en un rayo que el atrapo con sus manos , su caballo tronado era el caballo del mismo diablo que luego de pelear contra el durante varias horas logro arrebatar el animal , su capa es la toga de la mismísima muerte , su latigo es una de las llamas del infierno y es el santo protector de los pobres enviado por dios

balthus : ajajja , si supersticiones de los campesinos

diego : supongo que si , ahora ¿ quien es el jinete ?

balthus : hace años en medio de la guerra civil , un general del ejercito español que fue derrotado , se refugio en el bosque , peor alli encontró dos niñas que buscaban leña , dos lanceros lo encontraron y uno le dio una estocada en el estomago y el otro lo decapito , el jinete fue enterrado bajo un árbol muy descompuesto

diego se sintio incomodo por la leyenda , el zorro se topo con un jinete fantasma , en ese momento llego ichabod con su equipo de investigador , diego lo recibio y le estrecho la mano , cuando ichabod lo despidio , diego le pregunto donde iba , peor el no le respondio , al caer la noche diego escucho el grito de terror , diego se vistio rapido , tomo su espada y su latigo , bajo por el balcón hasta llegar a una bodega donde escondia a tornado , el zorro cabalgo a donde escucho el grito , pero vio que una patrulla se dirigia , ahora todo depende de el

continuara...


	3. el jinete del infierno

**el jinete del infierno **

el zorro cabalgo a todo galope en direccion al grito escuchado , cuando vio al norte era una patrulla de milicia , el zorro cabalgo y vio a el jinete siguiendo a marshal , cuando desenfundo su espada y lo decapito , el jinete dio vuelta su caballo y con su espada clavo su espada en la cabeza de marshal , el zorro tomo su pistola y le disparo , el jinete cayo de su caballo , el zorro bajo de tornado y ve que el jinete se ponia de pie , el zorro desenfunda su espada y arremete contra el jinete , este bloquea el ataque y con la otra mano lo abofetea , el jinete enfunda su espada y se va , pero antes de irse brown un milico de la zona le dispara con su mosquete , peor no le hace nada , el zorro le advierte que es inutil , peor no lo escucha

brown : vete al diablo , este jinete no me ganara

brown toma dos guadañas y lo ataca , el jinete se cubre con su espada y su hacha , el zorro lo va a ayudar ,con su espada lo ataca pero el jinete podia contra los dos , el zorro da un giro y con su espada le hace un corte en el estomago , el jinete cae de rodillas y se levanta enojado

zorro: vamos , no podemos ganar

los dos corren hasta atravesar el puente y se escucha los pasos del jinete , pero no venia por el puente , el jinete corría por el techo , cae detrás del zorro y brown , cuando voltearon , el zorro recibió una estocada del jinete en el pecho y lo levanta por los aires cayendo de espaldas , brown desafio al jinete , mientras los dos peleaban el jinete logro cerrar a brown en un cruzado y lo corta por la mitad , brown cae partido en dos , mientras el jinete se subia a su caballo , el zorro se desmalla por el impacto , al amanecer diego despierta con val tessel veia la herida

balthus : que gran herida y casi no perdió sangre , ademas no necesito suturarla

diego : ¿que paso ? ¿donde estoy ?

blathus : descuide don diego esta a salvo en su cuarto , ichabod lo trajo a tiempo

ichabod : ¿como esta don diego ?

diego : me siento terrible

todos salen del cuarto menos ichabod , este le sirve un vaso de agua y diego lo bebe , este lo deja en la mesa de noche y se pone a hablar con ichabod

diego : gracias por traerme

ichabod : de nada... zorro , pero descuida no se lo dire a nadie

diego : esta bien , ¿ahora que ?

ichabod : iremos a buscar al culpable , veras , me di cuenta que todos los que el jinete mato eran los que trajeron el dinero para las proviciones , marshal trajo el de santa cruz , brown el de la cañada , pero no me dicen quienes son los otros

diego : tenemos que encontrarlos antes del anochecer

diego se levanta y se pone su chaqueta , al bajar por las escaleras con ichabod ve a los hombres del pueblo reunidos hablando , cuando diego bajo por las escaleras todos cayaron , el decidioir a buscar al jinete , peor los demas no querian ir , solo ichabod , diego junto con ichabod subieron a los caballos y se diriguieron al bosque para encontrar al jinete , antes de que caiga la noche , ichabod se sentia incomodo por el silencio del bosque , pero diego era mas osado , los dos se adentraron en el bosque pero el misterio recien salia a la luz

continuara...


	4. el mas veloz ¿tornado o parca ?

**el mas veloz ¿ tornado o parca ?**

el silencio del bosque era muy agudo , el silencio del bosque se hacia notar , cuando el viento soplaba se sentía el silbido y el frió se hacia notar , cuando diego junto con ichabod se adentraron sentían un escalofrió cerca del cuerpo que nunca sintieron , diego bajo de su caballo , pero ichabod tenia miedo , diego lo animo a bajar y vieron una cabaña muy vieja , al ver el humo de la chimenea se adentraron , pero ichabod tomo a diego por el hombro y lo uso como escudo , saco su pistola y la apunto en frente , diego lo miro con una cara de estupefaciente , pero a el no le importo , cuando vieron una cabaña muy vieja , al ver el fuego que salia de la chimenea , decidieron entrar , en la mesura de la oscuridad de la cabaña , habia una mujer con un vestido de novia , el vestido estaba muy viejo y sucio , al notar a los jóvenes , la bruja los invita a pasar , diego entro a la cabaña seguido por ichabod , la bruja los hizo sentar en la silla y le pidio a diego que saliera dejando a ichabod solo

diego : te quedas solo

ichabod : no me dejes solo , te lo pido

diego : tienes una pistola , reacciona

diego sale de la cabaña dejando a ichabod en la cabaña , la bruja se ato las manos con grilletes y los midió eran de la medida correcta para no alcanzar a ichabod , cuando termino de atarse , tomo un murcielago con las manos y le corto la cabeza con un cuchillo arrojando el cuerpo en el agua , la sangre del animal la mezclo con una pocion y se vio como el humo de la posion paso de negro a rojo , la bruja lo aspira profundamente y cae inconsciente

ichabod : señora ¿ se encuentra bien ?

bruja : con el caballero negro que en su caballo cabalga todas las noches en busca de venganza , tienen que ir hasta el lugar de origen , donde cae el sol muerto y el árbol de sangre de los mortales

al terminar de decir esto , la bruja cae desmallada , ichabod se levanta y sale caminando hasta donde estaba la salida , diego estaba sentado en su caballo , ichabod se sube a su caballo ,pero diego le pregunta

diego : ¿ que paso ?

ichabod : el jinete esta donde cae el sol muerto , en el árbol de sangre

diego : ¿su campamento ?

ichabod : no , su tumba , el arbol de sangre

ichabod escucha un caballo relinchar , se baja y toma su pistola , al acercarse la apunta a la extraña figura que estaba frente a el

ichabod : tengo una pistola

katrina : ichabod , soy yo

ichabod : ¿¡ katrina ?! , ¿ que haces aqui ?

katrina : nadie queria acompañarte , a si que vine

ichabod : ahora soy dos veces mas valiente que antes

diego : ichabod , mira esto

los tres se acercaron al árbol que estaba en estado de descomposición avanzado , al acercarse , diego toca el árbol que tenia unas gotas de sangre , se acerca a su caballo y toma una pequeña hacha y comenzó a cortar la corteza del arbol , al terminar de cortar la corteza , la levanta y al ver caen varias cabezas cortadas , katrina esconde la cabeza en el cuerpo de ichabod , diego nota que la tierra a la base del pie de arbol estaba suelta , al desenterrar nota un esqueleto , peor sin cabeza , cuando el sol cayo , un viento helado suena , las raices se abren y el jinete del infierno sale del arbol , diego se saca la chaqueta y sube a tornado , el estaba parejo con el jinete , ahora los dos tienen una carrera para llegar a la aldea , era solo cuestion de tiempo para que se sepa quien es el mas rapido

continuara...


End file.
